El Nacimiento de un Monstruo
by Salamander-Spire
Summary: Harry sufre una de las jugarretas de Peeves, y esto desembocara en una situación extremadamente violenta para el joven de la cicatriz, una situación que provocara que algo nuevo nazca en su pecho... ONE-SHOT (revisado)


**No soy propietario ni de Harry Potter ni de su maravilloso universo. Solo utilizo escenarios y universos de J.K. Rowling para desarrollar mi historia**

EL NACIMIENTO DEL MONSTRUO

Harry recorría bufando de indignación los pasillos del tercer piso, dejando huellas en el suelo de una sustancia pringosa y verde azulada. Preferia seguir ignorando la procedencia de aquella cosa, pero le traia desagradables recuerdos de una gelatina repulsiva que acompañaba su varita saliendo de la nariz de un troll gigante e inconsciente, hacía ya cinco años.

La jugarreta de Peeves había sido el remate perfecto para un día por lo demás odioso. A la hora del desayuno Cho le había asaltado con la clara intención de exigir una disculpa por su comportamiento hacia ella y su amiga el curso anterior, disculpa que él se había negado a dar a "la-llorona-bipolar-traidora-y-sin-escrúpulos", como la llamaba Ron. Sinceramente él no seguía enfadado con ella, todo parecía muy lejano, pero no tenía interés en probar de nuevo una relación autodestructiva ni en ser chantajeado. El encuentro, ya de por si incomodo, había acabado con una escena llena de curiosos en el mismo centro del vestíbulo. Así que había pasado su primera hora del día acompañado de los molestos cuchicheos de los chismosos de Hogwarts, y estos se habían propagado hasta tal punto al finalizar el desayuno que le acompañaron hasta el aula donde le esperaban tres horas seguidas de defensa contra las artes oscuras dirigidas por "el-murciélago-de-pelo-grasiento" (Ron realmente tenía que empezar a llamar a la gente por su nombre). Y a la salida de esas horas en su particular espacio de infierno, el querido duende favorito de todos le había vaciado el cubo de moco por la cabeza. Viendo como estaba y que se acercaba la hora de comer, Ron había sugerido algo realmente razonable:

_-Si vas ahora hasta la sala común estará llena de gente dejando las cosas de la mañana, y seguramente te detendrán con locuras de fans o del equipo de quidditch-_ le explico con toda razón_.- Deberías ir a la sala de los Menesteres. Terminaras antes, y así podrás llegar a verme comer el postre_- terminó relamiéndose

-_Qué raro_.- se rió Harry.- _Ron Weasley pensando con y para su estomago_

Y ahí se encontraba, a las pocas semanas de comenzar su sexto curso, cubierto de pringue desde el desordenado pelo negro hasta la suela de los zapatos, y con crecientes deseos de estrangulas a Peeves a cada paso que daba con sonido de chapoteo

Siguiendo el sabio consejo de su mejor amigo pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la genial y súper útil Sala de los Menesteres, una de las habitaciones favoritas de Harry en todo Hogwarts. La capacidad de la sala de transmutarse según las necesidades del usuario la convertía en el refugio perfecto para casos como aquel, en los que "necesito un lugar donde poder cambiarme", "un lugar donde poder ducharme", "un lugar donde encontrar ropa limpia"

Cuando la puerta apareció frente a el no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al acordarse del grupo que formaron el año pasado, el ED, que estaría eternamente ligado a aquella sala en la mente de Harry. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión sus pensamientos fueron más concretos para una de las integrantes del club, la más joven de los pelirrojos, preguntándose cómo le habría ido el día, y si la vería en la comida, con su exquisito aroma a flores frescas que…

"Para ya" se dijo a sí mismo, al imaginarse las otras cabelleras rojizas rodeándole, y reprimió un escalofrío al tiempo que entraba en la sala.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la sala había recreado los vestuarios del campo de quidditch, con sus largos bancos de madera, sus taquillas y la fila de perchas de las que colgaban una preciosa colección de túnicas con el símbolo de Gryffindor en la pechera. Le extrañó que hubiese tamaños más pequeños que el de su túnica, ya que la sala rara vez creaba nada que no fuese necesario, pero no le dio importancia mientras se desvestía para entrar por la puerta del final del vestuario, que le llevaría a las duchas. Una vez se terminó de desvestir y con la toalla enredada en torno a la cintura se disponía a entrar en las duchas cuando la puerta que llevaba a estas se abrió sola, liberando una nube de vapor que le empaño las gafas, por eso, lo único que pudo ver fue un borrón rojizo que soltó un chillido y cerro la recién abierta puerta con un estruendoso golpe.

Harry había oído ese chillido antes, estaba seguro, y cuando por fin lo ubico (recordando años atrás, en su primera visita a la madriguera) se quedó helado. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y no tenía duda de que sus orejas no tenían nada que envidiar a las de Ron en sus mejores momentos, a juzgar por como las sentía. Con un hilo de voz articulo una única palabra, formulando la pregunta que le quemaba la garganta:

_-¿Ginny?_

No hubo respuesta en un buen rato, hasta el punto que pensó que se lo había imaginado. Pero por fin un susurro contesto desde el otro lado de la puerta

_-Harry_- sí, no había duda. Era la voz de la pelirroja menor

La situación, ya de por si incomoda, empeoro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Ginny que había pasado. Sin duda, ella pensaba que estaba sola, así que estaría…, bueno, estaría sin nada encima. La simple imagen mental hizo que Harry subiera un par de tonos de rojo. Sin embargo las fantasías de su cabeza no duraron mucho cuando escucho un curioso bufido gatuno tras la puerta, seguido de una impresionante sarta de maldiciones y juramentos dichos por lo bajo. Se sorprendió muchísimo con algunos de ellos. No había oído maldecir así a Ginny nunca. Era más propio de Ron. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de todas las duchas activándose al mismo tiempo, y las puertas de las taquillas se empezaron a mover solos. Harry sabía lo que era aquello. La magia de Ginny se había salido de control al haberse sentido superada por la situación. Su mente le mando la imagen de una mujer globo chillando en el salón de sus tíos. Le recorrió un escalofrió, y trago saliva con dificultad. Eso podía ponerse peligroso.

_-Ginny, por favor, cálmate. No he visto nada, lo juro. El vapor me ha empañado las gafas. Solo he visto un borrón moviéndose, menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. En serio, nada de nada_

_-¿Es en serio?_- se escuchó la voz de Ginny, seguida de un corte del movimiento de taquillas

_-Claro que sí. Seguramente has visto tu más de mí que yo de ti._

Al momento de decirlo se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, así es como había sido. Y de nuevo ese calor sofocante. ¿Cuánto habría visto Ginny?

-_En cualquier caso, Harry_- sonó la voz de Ginny, mucho más resuelta que antes. Parecía haber retomado el control.- _¿Podrías pasarme mi ropa? Está en la primera taquilla de la fila derecha, junto con mi toalla._

Harry asintió, para luego darse cuenta de que ella no podía verlo. Sintiéndose idiota y tras contestar un rápido "en seguida" trotó hasta el lugar señalado y cogió la ropa de Ginny. Estaba en un montoncito perfectamente doblado, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa interior, colocada pulcramente en la parte superior. Y en ese momento sí que sintió que moría.

La ropa interior de Ginny tenía un infantil estampado de rayos dibujados, parecidos a su cicatriz. Conteniendo la respiración, en parte para no morirse a carcajadas por lo ridículo de la situación, cogió una de las túnicas pequeñas de los percheros y la coloco en la cima de la torre de ropa, tapando así la evidencia. Toco la puerta y extendió la pila de ropa con una mano, mientras que giraba la cabeza y gritaba:

_-Ginny, no estoy mirando. Abre y coge la ropa._

La pelirroja hizo lo que le habían indicado, agradeciendo la caballerosidad del ojiverde. Unos minutos más tarde salía Ginny completamente vestida, menos por el hecho de ir descalza, y con los ojos cerrados. Harry aprovecho el momento para colarse por la puerta de las duchas.

Con un suspiro profundo se metió bajo uno de los chorros de agua y le dio a la llave para que el agua callera tibia. Pasó un buen rato peleando con el pringue del pelo, y cuando por fin se lo había quitado todo, rememoro la imagen de la ropa interior. Sabía que era la hermana pequeña de Ron, pero esa imagen le hizo reír… hasta que se le ocurrió imaginársela con ella puesta. Volvió a notar esa ardiente sensación en cuello y orejas, y con una maldición, giro la llave del grifo para que cayese el agua fría.

Diez minutos después un Harry Potter limpio y renovado salía de la sala de los menesteres con su ropa limpia y el pelo húmedo. No se lo esperaba, pero ahí frente a él estaba Ginny, recostada en la pared. Se miraron fijamente y se enrojecieron un poco. Harry noto una sensación realmente extraña en el pecho, como si algo acabase de removerse ahí. No le dio mucha importancia, teniendo en cuenta la situación. La pequeña pelirroja tenía la vista clavada en el abdomen del chico de la cicatriz, y la mirada se le perdía un poco. Trago saliva e iba a hablar, con esperanza de cortar lo que fuera que hacía que Ginny Weasley le mirase de esa forma penetrante y que le ponía cardiaco, cuando Ginny le interrumpió de golpe:

-¿Qué era esa porquería que tenías en el pelo?.- preguntó, desviando la vista hacia los ojos verdes

Harry no pudo evitar reír, y decidiendo de mutuo acuerdo que esa historia era para que cada uno la guardase solo para ellos, bajaron juntos a comer, riendo al imaginarse a Harry siendo "amablemente" duchado por Peeves

**Y hasta aquí llega mi primerísima historia. Agradezco todo tipo de críticas constructivas. No es lo primero que escribo, pero si lo primero que publico. Quería que mi "primera vez" fuera con el excepcional universo que me abrió la puerta a la lectura**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado**

**Salamander-spire**


End file.
